The best enemy, yet best friends, or not?
by element-dragon
Summary: Yami and Yami Bukura just hate each other, but when they are lost and have to work together to survive an evil clash, will they get along? My first humor, dont flame me! reviews!


Ah! My first humor fic. Hope you like it.  
  
Y. Bukura: You better...... 'cause I can't stand Yami! ~_~;;  
  
Yami: SAME HERE!!! ~_~;;  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Girl at the Window  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura looked at each other, nodding as they quietly walked across the road, into the forest. Yugi then let Bukura go first, making sure that no one saw them, following behind him after. Bukura winked as they went down a passage, appearing in the heart of the forest. Yugi yawned, tapping his Mellenium Puzzle. There was a dim flash, then Yami appeared, cross armed half asleep. Bukura smiled, clicking one of the cones in the middle. Yami Bukura suddenly appeared, still asleep on the ground with his night cap on. Yami yawned, rolling his eyes, bending down.  
  
"Wake up you idiot!" He shouted into his ear. Yami Bukura still stood there, snoring peacefully.  
  
"zzz.....zzz...zzz...." Yugi looked at Bukura, grinning nervously.  
  
"Does he always sleep like this?" Bukura nodded embarassly. Yami angered.  
  
" WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Yami Bukura suddenly screeched, slamming into Yami, still yawning. Yugi started to panic.  
  
"Shhh! If this is going to work, we have to stay low...." He explained. Bukura laughed as he saw the two fight.  
  
"Who dares to interupt my slumber?!" She scoulded like he was king. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Put a sock in it..." Bukura shrugged.  
  
"Shhhh!... both of you... shut- up or I'll put a sock in both off you!" He sneered. Yami and Yami Bukura shuddered. Yugi tilted the bushes slightly, enough to see a mansion light. Someone was awake. Yugi and Bukura then set off, as Yami and Yami Bukura miserably followed. Yami shrugged as Yami Bukura pushed him into a batch of roses.  
  
"YEOW!!!" Yami shouted, racing up the air. Yami Bukura suddenly bursted out with laughter, walking away. Yugi and Bukura looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
"They never get along..." Bukura sighed, as Yugi agreed. Yami slammed into the ground, bitterly growling.  
  
"Oh..... you'll pay for that...." He cursed. Yami Bukura laughed as he saw the two kids gazing out into the window. Yami paused.  
  
No... give him another chance... he's just toying with ya...  
  
Yugi raised his eyebrow, looking back and forth.  
  
"Where's Yami?" He asked suspiciously. Bukura shook his head.  
  
"When are you two ever going to get along...." He moaned. Yami Bukura smiled with victory.  
  
"He'll come, and when he does, you better call an ambulance..." Yugi angered.  
  
"What did you do?!" Bukura growled at his yami, who was looking patient. Yami suddenly appeared, full with pricks of roses. Yami Bukura bursted out laughing. Bukura jumped up, covering his mouth shut.  
  
"Shut up! Your causing a scene..." He growled. Yugi looked at Yami confused.  
  
"uh... what-"  
  
"Don't ask." He grumbled, snatching the binoculars away from Bukura. Yami looked into the window, seeing a shadow. Yugi and Bukura sat on the tender grass, yawning. Yami Bakura sat behind Yami, who was still standing up. He sniggered.  
  
"Try not to fall asleep." Yami growled.  
  
"...talk about yourself losser." Yami Bukura shrugged, leaning back on a tree. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Why can't you to be friends...?" He sighed innocently. Bukura beamed.  
  
"Yeah! Kiss and make up!" Everyone looked at Bukura with widened eyes. Bukura turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah Yugi! Why'd ya to say that?!" Yugi narrowed his eyes confused.  
  
"What?! me?" He stammered. Yami shook his head, pausing at the sight. There was a women undressing herself, and her shadow was on the curtains. Yami gulped, nearly falling on Yugi. Yugi raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yami...? Are you tired? You can take a break, I'll take over from here..." Yami still stood there.  
  
"....N-no.... you are too young.... I mean! I am not tired.... you guys got to sleep." Bukura beamed.  
  
"I can sure use some sleep..."  
  
"Same..." Yami smiled with pleasure as she took off her bra, flicking her long hair back. Yami tilted over, following her everymove.  
  
"Slow down.. baby... slow down...." Yami Bukura raised his eyebrow, staring at him odd.  
  
"don't let temptation get into you..."  
  
Why the heck did I say that for? Yami grinned.  
  
"Mmmm..... I've already been tempted...." Yami Bukura jumped, snatching the binoculars. Yami angrily gabbed.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!" Bukura and Yugi moaned.  
  
"Let them be, Bukura..."  
  
"Yeah... just let them kiss and make up...."  
  
"...................."  
  
Yami Bakura widdened his eyes.  
  
"Dear god.... I'll thank you later!" He cheered quietly. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok... this isn't right.....??" Yami looked at the petrified Yami Bukura. He croaked. Yami stared at him. Yami Bukura could barley get the words out.  
  
"M.........." He hissed discusted. Yami couldn't take his words out.  
  
"M...?"  
  
"Mai...... augh...." He spat in discust. Yami's eyes widdened with terror.  
  
"MAI?!?!?!" Yami suddenly felt himself faint into Yami Bakuras arms.  
  
"Oh..... god.... how can you do this to me?!" Yami Bukura cried. Yami shrugged, getting himself up.  
  
"......gross....gross....gross......." He spat. The bushes suddenly rattled as the two hugged each other. A bear suddenly roared, surprising them all. Yugi and Bukura woke to a start.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" They both shouted. Yami and Yami Bukura suddenly flinched, losing their grip.  
  
"Screeeech!!!!!" They both shouted, diving into the Nile.  
  
"YA-MI!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"BUKURA!!!" Bukura continued. ------------------------------------------  
  
Y. Bukura: How dare you let me fall into the Nile with Yami!!~_~;;  
  
Yami: GRR! That was so sick! ....Mai!? .... I think I'm going to throw up. ~_~;;  
  
Me: Guys.. calm down... ^-^;;  
  
Bukura:(Rolls his eyes.) Like they will..... -_-;;  
  
Yugi: Well, at least we have peace and quiet... ^_^  
  
Yami: .......... -_-;;  
  
Y. Bukura.(Grabs me by the neck) You better make you kill Yami! That's my evil deed! ^_~  
  
Me: ......... you don't have any evil deeds in the script.....^-^;;  
  
Y. Bakura:.... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!0_0;;  
  
Yami:(smirks) ^-^  
  
Bukura:Sigh... oh well. Please! reviews! Maybe that will calm them down... -_-;;  
  
Me: (Sigh) be prepared for the next scene, this first one was short because those two didn't want to do the first part... oh well. I will try my best to make the next one longer.^-^  
  
Y. Bukura.(growls) I'll curse you if you will..... ~_~;;  
  
Me: ........ ^-^;; 


End file.
